I Less Than Three You
by Devil of My Family
Summary: Never ever had Kurt texted as much as he did while he was in New York...


**Just a little something... **

**I will update Yours and Something Borrowed as soon as my sister has graduated. Seriosly, I don't think the guests want to see the inside of my dad's oven! Why the hell am do I have to clean it?**

**I hope it doesn't get too confusing, I didn't feel like adding K and B after each message... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Oh and FF won't let me write less than three the way it's supposed to be written so I just wrote (heart)... Annoying but oh well. **

* * *

><p><em>"...hope you have fun! I already miss you like crazy so don't go falling for some handsome New Yorker, okay? Good luck, I'll see you on Sunday!"<em>

* * *

><p>-Fall for some New Yorker?<p>

-You got my voice mail!

-I did. I miss you, too.

-Nah, don't. New York is too awesome for you to miss me the whole time you're there.

-Blah, we're stuck in a hotel room. Had lunch on Times Square and then Mr. Schue locked us in here to write a song. HE took the liberty to leave, though -.-

-Aww!

-I know, right? Oh, I think Brit is about to perform her song for is. This ought to be interesting...

* * *

><p>-I LOVE this city!<p>

-So you took a tour after all?

-Yeah, Quinn convinced us. Seriously, I've been dreaming about coming here since forever but being here, seeing it all is like... like... ARGH! I can't think of a word good enough!

-I know.

-I wanna move here. I wanna go to college here. Ohio can kiss my ass!

-I'm with you.

-Really?

-Of course! I don't wanna stay here my entire life!

-Oh it's gonna be awesome! AAAHHHH, why can't it be next spring already?

- :D I'm loving your enthusiasm. Wes could learn from you.

-Woopppsss, did I interrupt something important?

-Just having coffee with the guys. They wish you all good luck.

-Thnx. Alright, I'll stop bothering you.

-Oh babe, you could never bother me. (heart)

-Mr. Anderson, you're making me blush...

-XXXX

-Isn't it XoXo?

-Who needs hugs we you can just kiss?

-I'm starting to look like an over ripe tomato. Go back to your coffee. Say hi to everyone!

-Hi to everyone.

-Blaine!

-(heart) Haveeeee fuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

* * *

><p>-BLAINE!<p>

-KURT!

-OH MY GOOODDDD!

-YOU SAW DANIEL RADCLIFFE? I'm so JEALOUS!

-...? NO! No, Blaine, OH MY GOD! Rachel and I, we... Oh, it was awesome... We got to sing on a Broadway Stage! On an ACTUAL Broadway Stage!

-That is so cool, Kurt, how did you manage to do that?

-Pfft, check who you're texting with! Piece of cake! (and a very nice security guard...)

-:) So what did you guys sing?

-For Good. It was the Gershwin theater. You're lucky enough to know the world's first Guylinda!

-Oh man, I wish you'd have taped that! That would be awesome to see!

-*blush*

-You're so cute when you blush :)

-You can't see me!

-Kurt, babe, you blush all the time.

-I DO NOT!

-I love that about you.

-...*blushing extra hard*

-xD

-Damn you, Anderson.

-Oh I should text Mercedes to make sure she takes pictures!

-YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I'M HIDING HER PHONE!

-But you're so CUTE!

-STOP saying that! I am not cute! I'm handsome and cool and manly!

-...sure.

-And I shall never blush again.

-WHOOOOTTTT? No, no, no Kurt, don't do this to me, what will I have to live for? AH! I think I need a red vine...

-I had a bagel this morning.

-Yum!

-It was.

-I'M OUT OF RED VINES!

-Oh no!

-*dies*

-Don't die, Blaine. I'll bring you redvines. From New York! New York redvines!

-*comes back to life* Really?

-Really.

-XXXX!

-*blush*

-CUUUUUUTE!1

* * *

><p>-(heart)<p>

-(heart)

* * *

><p>-Ohio is boring without you...<p>

-Aww, how did you survive before you knew me?

-I do not remember.

-Where are the power twins?

-W and D? Right here actually. Playing WoW.

-Playing what? Nah, never mind, the only PlayStation game I know is SingStar and I'm completely happy with that.

-Oh man, I wish they would agree to play SingStar...

-You really are bored.

-YES I am. WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY is the football season over? Why am I stuck watching these two idiots yelling DIE DIE DIE to each other? WHY ARE YOU IN NEW YORK? COME BAAACCKK!

-Wow, boredom makes you very unblaine-like...

-And I'm still out of red vines...

-Your life sucks.

-It does.

-...XXXX?...

-*goofy grin*

-Any better?

-Can't wait to really do that!

-*blush* You're turning me into a human traffic light!

-Ah! Mission complete!

-It was your mission to turn me into a human traffic light?

-Why yes, yes it was.

-Ohhhhhkaayy...

-Oh, I think it's finally time to order some pizza!

-Okay, enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Break a leg!<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

_"Hey, Kurt, I just wanted to... What the hell is going on there?" _

"Uh... Blaine, I'm sorry, can I call you back in like an hour? It's just crazy right... OUCH, Santana, what the hell did I do?"

_"Kurt...?" _

"Speak English, please! Oh Gosh, sorry Blaine, I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? Gotta go, sorry, bye!"

* * *

><p>-You brought me redvines!<p>

-Just like I promised.

-You're the best! XXXX! Good night, see ya tomorrow. I love you!

-XXXX! I love you, toooooo! (heart)

- :)

-Oh man...

-What?

-Dad will kill me when he sees my phone bill!

* * *

><p><strong>I have never written anything like this before...<strong>

**Hope you liked it! *XXXX***


End file.
